1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of solar energy, more specifically, it relates to the direct use of solar radiation for cooking, heating, and other thermal applications.
2. Description of Related Art
As the world becomes more environmental conscious, there is a rising concern regarding deforestation, green house gas emission, and finding renewable energy to replace fossil fuels. Cooking is the major necessity for people all over the world. It accounts for a major share of energy consumption in developing countries. Cooking with the sun has long been presented as a potentially viable substitute for some of the fuels used in food preparation, water pasteurizing, space and other heating.
Solar cooking has been in use since 1650, though it is not popular even in developing countries. The use of solar cookers is far below it's potential. One reason is that conventional solar oven/cookers are very difficult to use. Box-type solar cookers have trouble reaching cooking temperature, and lack controls of the cooking process. Concentrator type of solar cookers need frequent adjustment to track the sun. Long time standing nearby the concentrator in the sun also represents the risk of burns. A concentrator with its focal point in open space is also a hazard of fires.